starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Aura
Description The Mystic Aura had the potential to be the most powerful ship in its size class and perhaps any other as well. The unique ship made use of the Force to enhance its own systems to limits that were unknown. In the hands of someone who had no connection to the Force, the Mystic Aura handled like any other ordinary ship, albeit much like a defenseless transport. A skilled Force-user though could bring out the ship’s real power and command it to do things that were well beyond the reach of contemporary technology. It is fortunate that in a galaxy populated by bloodthirsty despots and power-hungry Darksiders that the Mystic Aura remained in noble hands. Weapons The Mystic Aura didn’t make use of conventional weapons like laser cannons or missile tubes, instead the ship had a specialized plasma weapon that could be employed in a variety of ways. From nearly any point on the main body of the ship, the Mystic Aura could fire a destructive violet ball of plasma energy. This could be a single ball, or multiple balls from multiple points at once, or in the most extreme case, focused like a lesser version of a superlaser. Every shot fired required that it be powered through the Force for the weapon to work. The greater the power or the more complex the firing pattern, the more it drew from the Force. Needless to say, for someone with no Force connection, the plasma weapon would not work at all. The ship also incorporated the equivalent of a tractor beam that worked in much the same way as the plasma weapon, however it shared a greater similarity to a Force Grab than a true tractor beam. Defensive Capabilities Shields Like the offensive aspects of the ship, the shields of the Mystic Aura could be enhanced through the use of the Force. Unlike the weapons, they would still operate if the operator couldn't use the Force, however they were somewhat weak in their default state by conventional standards. Enhancing the shields could be a large drain on a Force-user during a combat situation, with the drain being roughly equivalent to how much damage the shields were soaking up. Engines Similar to the shields, the engines of the Mystic Aura would work without the Force, but only at speeds comparable to that of a Y-Wing. Since the engines were of Aing-Tii manufacture and completely different from conventional models, theoretically, with the Force to power them, the ship could reach unheard of speeds, but the sheer amount of power required for such a feat would have been beyond the means of any Force-user. In more practical terms, the Mystic Aura was capable of reaching interceptor speeds without becoming a terrible burden on the pilot’s Force power. As with all systems that could make use of the Force, the engines would continue to drain power from the user for as long as it was being enhanced. Much like other Aing-Tii technology, the Aura was capable of a form of "flow-walking" by moving from one point in space to another, bypassing hyperspace altogether. This ability demanded a complete mastery of the ship and its myriad systems. Hull The Mystic Aura’s alien manufacture made it significantly different from contemporary ships. Its hull resisted any attempt to scan inside it and could easily withstand all but the heaviest cutting tools. It would also slowly repair any damage it had taken over the course of a few days depending on the severity of the battle wounds it had received. Security The Mystic Aura employed a very esoteric and effective security system. When it was first built for Kalja Valie Leidias, the only way to get inside of the Mystic Aura was by putting her lightsaber in a special slot. The ship would only respond to that particular lightsaber, not just the shape, but also the crystal inside and the special frequency it emitted. When Kalja Sairu Leidias inherited the ship, she took the security measures a step further. Knowing that a specific lightsaber could be a fragile cornerstone to a security system, she configured the ship to only respond to her genetic code and a special mental passcode - not just for entry, but for accessing any of its systems. History Gift to the Worthy The ship was originally constructed by the mysterious Aing-Tii Monks roughly 4,000 years ago, around the time of the Great Sith War, as a gift for Kalja Valie Leidias. Kalja Valie’s actions helped them to defeat a splinter group of their order that went against their teachings and were planning to join up with the Sith under Exar Kun. In keeping with the Aing-Tii’s beliefs that the Force was neither light nor dark, the Mystic Aura was created with the ability to both defend and destroy using the Force. Knowing the death, destruction, and misery that Exar Kun’s forces could sow across the galaxy, Kalja Valie was under the mistaken impression that the Mystic Aura was intended by the Aing-Tii to help bring about Kun’s end all that much sooner. Unfortunately, Kalja Valie was still learning everything that the ship was capable of before she was forced to sacrifice her life to keep The Deadly from joining Kun’s army. The Aura remained trapped on that jungle moon for generations, being claimed by the vegetation until it was eventually recovered by Kalja Valie’s distant ancestor: Kalja Sairu Leidias. Once it had been cleaned up, it became clear that the Mystic Aura had not suffered from the long years of disuse. New Owner, Same Lineage Like her predecessor, Kalja Sairu had a lot to learn about everything the ship was capable of. She was hesitant to try and find its limits, knowing the incredible destructive power that the ship had proven itself capable of unleashing. Kalja mainly stuck with enhancing the defensive systems through the Force. The only exception being when she was forced to use the Mystic Aura to destroy a genocidal alien race known as the Val Aru before they could commit a jihad across the galaxy. Even though it saved countless innocent lives, that one act was almost more than she could endure and would haunt her for the rest of her life. It served as a grim testament as to what the Mystic Aura could accomplish in the wrong hands… Purpose Fulfilled The true purpose of the powerful ship would eventually be revealed to Kalja with the coming of GAIT. It would seem that the genocidal A.I. was the true evil that the ship had been built to defeat. The Aing-Tii, through their visions and flow-walking, had foreseen GAIT’s coming and devised a weapon that would enable the galaxy to defeat her. It even appeared as though they had known that Kalja Valie would die and that her ancestor would find the ship. They had given the ship to Kalja Valie specifically so Kalja Sairu, who could bring out the ship’s full potential, would later obtain it. Allowing it to be lost in the jungle meant that it would stay out of the wrong hands until Kalja Sairu could claim it. It was an ambitious plan, but it worked, and after communing with Kalja Valie through the Leidias family holocron, Kalja Sairu was able to discover just what the ship was truly capable of. During the final confrontation with GAIT, Kalja used the ship to communicate with every Forcer-user in the galaxy so that they could lend their power to finally destroy the immensely powerful galactic menace. Afterwards, Kalja was able to use the Mystic Aura one last time to get those that had challenged GAIT to safety. Once they were safely aboard a rescue ship, the Aura, its purpose finally fulfilled, abruptly turned to dust to ensure that another of its type could never be created again. Category:HalomekCategory:StarshipsCategory:Notable Ships